Drea m:?
by Tae-Soo
Summary: Is a dream just always a dream?


: D.R.E.A.m?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001

Anzu laid spread across her futon in the darkness of her bedroom. The only light came from the cars passing by her lone window now and again.

Her blue eyes dimmed and hazed as the door to her room opened revealing her worried mother. Anzu turned her head slightly and glanced at her briefly before returning to staring at the ceiling once more.

"Anzu……?" Her mother's soft voice sounded through the room.

No answer.

"……Anzu….?"

Still, no answer.

Her mother bit her lip keeping a firm grasp on the wooden door. She sighed and shut it quietly behind her. Mrs.Mazaki's footsteps could be heard faintly from the hall.

"……._tired_……." Anzu murmured softly to herself.

She rolled over on the bed to face the window and fell into a deep sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000002

Anzu's eyes opened slowly. She sat up lazily and glanced at her surroundings. Darkness wrapped around her snugly. The lone window that was above her bed was gone. Anzu tilted her head in question and proceeded to stand.

The young girl used the wall near her bed for support. Once she was on her feet she made her way towards where the door to the outside was supposed to be.

Anzu felt around for the knob and grasped onto it. The metal was chilling beneath her slim fingers. She turned it and opened the door slightly. A strange white light illuminated into the dark room. Anzu looked back to see that there was no furniture, only the bed from whence she came sat lonely in the back. She turned back to the door and squint her eyes at the blinding light.

Once her eyes adjusted Anzu saw a dark grassy hill and gray skies. Atop the hill was a twisted looking tree. Anzu walked closer and saw that by the tree was a small boy crying. She couldn't see his face since his knees were in front of him.

Anzu climbed the hill walking past the tall grass. She was grateful that it thinned out at the top. Anzu brushed her school uniform off and walked towards the little boy. She reached out and touched his shoulder. The boy shot his face up startled.

"Why are you crying?" Anzu asked softly kneeling down by the child.

The boy sniffled and rubbed his eyes. His black hair draped down past his shoulders. He replied softly.

"My brother isn't very nice to me."

"Why is that?" Anzu asked curiously.

"He said my existence is a curse to his name. And he hits me, so I run out here by this tree so he won't find me." The young boy said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Maybe I can help…If I take you back with me you'll be s….." Anzu started saying before the young boy cut her off.

"No….It won't work….My brother will find you eventually and then he'll hurt you too." The boy said shaking his head sadly.

"Even so I'll keep him from hurting you again. Besides he'll never find were we are going." Anzu said softly wiping the boy's tear stained face with her porcelain hand.

The young boy smiled and looked at her.

"My name is Mokuba. What's yours?"

"Anzu." She replied happy to that the boy cheered up a bit.

"So Anzu…where are we going?" Mokuba asked standing up.

"We're going back to my room far from your mean brother." Anzu said as she stood taking Mokuba's hand into hers.

Mokuba smile widened even more. Life seemed to come back into his eyes. The two made their way down the hill towards the door which seemed to be standing on its own. Anzu opened it and brought Mokuba into the room shutting the door behind her.

'_Click'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000003

Anzu stirred in her sleep. She moaned softly and opened her eyes slightly. Anzu found herself on her side facing the window. She rolled on to her back to face the ceiling.

"_It was all a dream..."_ Anzu thought to herself wearily.

She heard footsteps from the hall approach her room. The door opened all the way giving off the soft yellow light from the hallway lamp.

Anzu's eyes dimmed and she turned her head slightly to the figure at the door. Her eyes widened to see not her mother but someone else. The tall man was dressed in a long purple trench coat that touched the floor. He had short brown hair and a long face with a smirk that gave Anzu a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. What got her the most was his chilling icy blue eyes.

Anzu shot up looking fearfully at him and said with a quivering voice asking.

"Who are ….you?"

The man's smirk widened and he stepped further into the room which made Anzu back up against her wall.

"So you were trying to help little Mokuba weren't you? How pitiful. To think that the two of you thought you could outrun me so easily. Well my dear this isn't a fairytale." The man coldly stated as his eyes studied her.

"What?" Anzu said with fear in her eyes.

"Hehehe….You act as though you know nothing. Just as my brother Mokuba does…or should I say…did." His smirk turned to a sadistic smile.

"So you're Mokuba's brother aren't you? Where is he!" Anzu asked furiously.

"You don't need to worry about that dear Anzu." He replied.

Anzu slid up her wall and felt cold glass reach her back. She turned her head slightly and gasped in horror.

Outside of the window was that familiar dark, grassy hill, those familiar dark skies and that same twisted, tangled tree. Something was different about the tree though.

She saw a small figure hang from the branches. A rope tied around its small neck. Tears formed in her eyes. Mokuba was hanging from that tree. His body hit the sideof the tree as his body swung side to side twirling at times. Anzu heard the man laugh darkly as he shut the door behind him.

"Now my dear it's time for you're punishment." He said sadistically as he made his way towards Anzu.

"_This is just a dream……Then why can't I wake up?" _She thought as hot tears fell down her face. Anzu fell on her knees as the predator made its way to her.

"_Just…a dream…"_

"………_a dream………"_

**End.**


End file.
